Christmas Wishes
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Rebecca made two wishes that she wasn't expecting to come true...


Christmas Wishes

**By: Dreamless-Mermaid**

_One shot_

**AN: Hello everyone! If you are coming back to read this again you may have noticed a few changes. All of the characters names are different, for instance. I've also cleaned up the grammar and punctuation and added in a few different lines here and there. Hope you enjoy the new version a little better. Please read and review! :D **

* * *

Rebecca sighed heavily as she stared down at the midnight blue phone on it's jack. It was taunting her. It was making a mockery of everything Rebecca had-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"I'LL GET IT!" Rebecca shouted from her bedroom. She quickly picked it up and glanced at the caller I.D. She glared at her phone like it was all its fault and pushed the talk button. "What the hell?!"

"What did I do?" answered the innocent voice on the other end.

"Lorelai, why are you calling me? You know I'm waiting for _Blink's_ call!" Rebecca growled angrily.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize that a stupid boy was more important than your best friend!" Lorelai shouted. Rebecca sighed again.

"Don't be stupid. No boy is more important than you."

"Damn straight," Lorelai muttered. "So, tell me again why you're sitting around the house, waiting for a call that isn't going to come?"

"He _is _going to call. He said he would as soon as he could. He promised." Rebecca said, tugging at a stray piece of thread that had come unraveled on the sleeve of her hoodie. She wasn't waiting around for him per say. She just happened to be in the house coincidentally at the same time he said he would call. _Whatever, who am I kidding? _Rebecca thought. Lorelai chuckled and Rebecca was sure that if Lorelai were there, she would shake her head and put her hand on Rebecca's arm.

"Becca, when are you going to learn that boys _never_ keep their promises?" she said. Rebecca paused. Lorelai was right, as she usually was about things like this. Ever since she and Jack started dating she suddenly knew everything about boys: What they liked, how they thought, how they behaved. Jack suddenly didn't have cooties anymore either.

"Jack kept his promise to take you to dinner that one time." Rebecca pointed out.

"Exactly, one time."

"He also kept his promise to buy you those rock concert tickets, the sixth _Harry Potter _book, that perfume set you like so much-" Rebecca ticked off reasons on each of her fingers.

"Okay, so he kept _those_ promises! Geeze, and you tell me _I_ overanalyze." Rebecca smirked triumphantly. "My point is, Blink isn't one to keep a promise."

"And how, oh great one, do you know?"

"Because he's Jack's friend."

"Which means what?"

Lorelai sighed impatiently. "Do I seriously have to explain?"

Rebecca paused. "No. I guess I could be doing other things. Damn you!"

"Good! Now that you're moving on, come with me and Allie to go shopping."

"Aha! I had a feeling you had a different reason behind calling when you knew perfectly well that I was waiting for Blink! Well, you can't make me go!" Rebecca folded her arms over her chest as if to solve the matter.

"You have a cell phone, right?" Lorelai asked bluntly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Can't he call you on that?"

"…He doesn't have my number."

"Liar." Lorelai's smirk, and Rebecca knew she was wearing one, practically oozed through the phone.

"Okay, so I admit it! I've been miserable since he left. It's almost Christmas! How can he leave _now_?!" Rebecca said frantically.

"Becca, chill out! You know what you need? You need a shopping day with just us girls. You, me, Allie and maybe Susannah if she get can her butt up and over to the mall." The two girls laughed. Rebecca's other best friend Will Anderson, whom everyone called Blink, had moved out of his house to go live with his dad up in New York, where Blink was originally from. This was three weeks ago. New York! Rebecca lived in Alabama! The problem: Rebecca had a huge crush on him and moving away didn't help matters.

"You're right. The mall it is! Where are you?" Rebecca asked, getting up from her bed and walking to her window where she expected to see Lorelai. They lived next door to each other, which was rather convenient for when the other was grounded. They would always write notes back and forth to each other in huge letters. And since they both had an upstairs bedroom, it worked out perfectly! Sure, they could text. But that wasn't as fun.

"I'm not at home," Lorelai said, sensing that's where her friend automatically looked. "somewhere better."

"What's better?"

A second later the doorbell rang. Rebecca suppressed the grin that was threatening to spread over her face.

"Rebecca Morrison, answer the door! It's freezing!" Lorelai shrieked.

"You know, I could let you stay out there."

"No you wouldn't," Lorelai said confidently. "One, your parents are home. In fact, I hear one of them coming right now. Hi, Mrs. Morrison!" Rebecca heard Lorelai's bright voice from downstairs. The door closed and Rebecca could hear footsteps coming up the stairs now. "Two, since your car is in the shop you have to rely on me to take you anywhere because we both know your parents won't. So, either way, you're totally…" Lorelai trailed off. Rebecca's door opened further and in stepped Lorelai herself, leaning up against the door frame. "Stuck with me." She smirked as she closed her flip phone and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a maroon and gold lettering "Wizard in Training" hoodie, dark blue jeans and her black Converse.

"Damn you, Quinlan. And I thought my whole elaborate plan would work." Rebecca turned off her phone and threw it on her bed carelessly. Lorelai laughed, pushed herself off of the door frame and walked to Rebecca's closet.

"Obviously not. Sit, I'm picking something out for you and then the four of us are going shopping, whether you like it or not." Rebecca obeyed and plopped down in her black computer chair.

"Why can't I go like this?" Rebecca demanded. Lorelai turned, raised her eyebrow, and went back to raiding the closet.

"Those are your pajamas." Rebecca looked down at her white, handmade pajama pants and her dark blue Harry Potter pullover. She frowned.

"I could work this. All I have to do is put in some earrings, throw on some makeup, lace up my Vans and voila! It's the next new trend! All the girls in Paris will be modeling my look down the runway." Rebecca shot up out of her chair and struck a pose, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, maybe that could pass on _Mars_! Not at the mall and certainly not in Paris." Lorelai shot down.

Rebecca pouted. "Buzz kill." she muttered and sat back down while she waited for Lorelai to pick out an outfit, all while secretly hoping for her phone to ring.

* * *

"Did you hear about the party that David's having?" a blonde haired, blue eyed girl asked her group of friends. Allie stepped up to the cash register at Old Navy and paid for a pair of light blue toe socks with snowflakes on the tops of the toes.

"David? David _Jacobs_? As in your boyfriend?" Susannah asked incredulously while suspiciously eyeing a stack of too bright clothing.

"Yeah, who else?" Allie said, taking the bag from the cashier. Susannah, Allie, Rebecca and Lorelai stepped out of the store and pushed their way through the hundreds of last minute holiday shoppers.

"It just doesn't sound like something David, of all people, would plan." Susannah said.

"David's not really all that capable to plan and host a Christmas party. No offense, Allie." Rebecca apologized quickly. She shrugged.

"No, it's true. He's organized, sure, but a party would have him literally pulling his hair out. He'd be bald by the end of it."

"And we all know how much you love Davey's hair." Lorelai teased.

"Yes, all those curls. If he were bald you wouldn't be able to caresses your fingers through it when you two are-" Rebecca started dramatically. Allie gasped, turned bright red, and hit Rebecca on the arm.

"_We don't do that_!" Allie hissed.

"Not yet." Susannah said and the other two giggled.

"Susannah!" Allie exclaimed. She tried to shout out an insult but only achieved nothing. So she stomped her foot and stalked away from them to the nearest table. She pulled out the chair and sat down, turning away from her friends. Rebecca, Susannah and Lorelai glanced at each other and joined Allie at the table.

"I bet Jack bullied him into having a party." Susannah guessed, slipping her way easily back into the conversation.

"What makes you say that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, for one thing, he's grounded and Jack _always_ has the parties at his house." Susannah started.

"Yeah, it's like a given rule now. Wherever there's a party, it's sure to be at Jack's." Rebecca agreed, sipping on her strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Right, and secondly," Susannah paused. "Well, there is no secondly, but I'm pretty sure David was pressured into this thing." she concluded.

"So…are we going to go?" Allie asked as she turned around.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to join us." Lorelai said. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah we're gonna go! It's not officially Christmas until we go to a party and for that we'll need killer outfits." Rebecca said, standing up and dragging the others along to the nearest retail store. Two hours later, the girls walked out of the very last possible shop, all four of them clutching at least two bags each, stuffed with clothes.

"A very productive day, ladies." Rebecca beamed at them. She always felt better when she shopped.

"Why did you have to drag me to those stores, Becca? _Why_?" Susannah whined, barely holding on to her bags, treating them as if they were hazardous material.

"Because you needed a change. You can't expect me to believe you didn't like that third outfit you tried on at American Eagle." Rebecca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, it looked awesome on you!" Lorelai encouraged. Susannah considered this, but would not give in so easily to their compliments. She merely shrugged and they made their way toward the exit. On their way out Rebecca spotted the traditional Salvation Army bucket and a man ringing the bell. A sudden thought struck her and she dug around in her pocket and fished out a dollar in quarters. That was all she had after spending her money on the clothes.

"I'll be right back, guys. Go on out to the car, I'll catch up." Rebecca told the others. They nodded and went on their way. Rebecca shuffled over to the man. He smiled at her warmly.

"Merry Christmas! Come to make a donation?" he asked politely, tipping his cabby hat.

"Yeah, but I only have a dollar in quarters." Rebecca said timidly.

"That's okay, anything will help." Rebecca smiled and was about to make her donation when she stopped. She didn't know if anyone else had done it or if it would even work. But she needed something, anything to make Blink call.

"I know this is probably stupid of me to ask but do you think I could make a wish?"

"Sure you can! Why not?"

"Maybe two since I have a dollar and since they're quarters and all." Rebecca went on shyly.

"Of course." he said. She closed her eyes, silently made her two wishes, and dropped the quarters into the bucket.

"Thank you! I hope your wishes come true!" he said. Rebecca smiled her thanks and she turned to walk toward the entrance.

_So do I_ she thought as she slipped her hand in her hoodie pocket and grasped her cell phone.

* * *

The night of the Christmas party turned out to be pretty chilly, considering it _was _Alabama that they were living in. A light wind blew through the town, which made it even colder.

"The weather man says it's gonna snow!" David's little brother, Les, said excitedly to the girls as they entered David's house.

"I'll believe it when I see it." David said, shoving Les aside as he gave Allie a kiss on the cheek in greeting. She smiled and let David take her coat. He hung it on the rack next to the door. Susannah and Lorelai were about to take theirs off as well, but someone already beat them to it. Jack and Specs stood behind their girl as they graciously took off their coats. Rebecca frowned and told herself not to let it get to her. So what if she was the only one there without a date? She could make do.

"Hey, Becca, you okay? You look sad." Lorelai whispered to Rebecca.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rebecca assured, but Lorelai frowned. She wasn't buying it.

"Do I look alright?" Susannah whispered to Rebecca.

"You look great!" Rebecca said. "That's the third time you've asked me. You look awesome, trust me."

"Thanks. So do you!"

"Really? It's not too much?" Rebecca gestured to her outfit: a white sweater, denim mini skirt, black leggings and black pull on boots. Susannah shook her head.

"It's definitely better than mine." she said, squirming in her multi-colored sweater. "Remind me never to go shopping with you again."

Rebecca laughed. "Are you sure? You're getting an awful lot of attention from Specs tonight."

Susannah glanced at her boyfriend. He most certainly kept sneaking in quick looks to her while still trying to keep his conversation with Dutchy. "I guess it's not so bad." she mumbled. Rebecca smiled and headed over to the punch bowl.

"Hey, Becca!" a cheery voice greeted her.

"Hey, Mush! Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you. You look hot!" Mush complimented. She blushed.

"Thanks, you look great yourself. Where's your date?"

"She's coming, but she's gonna be a little late." Mush ladled out some punch for himself. The two chatted for a while until his date showed and then went their separate ways. Rebecca passed Racetrack and his girlfriend Josephine, who seemed to be…_busy_ at the moment. Rebecca sighed and made her way to the back porch, weaving her way through the many couples. Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door and stepped out, not even bothering to fetch her coat beforehand. No one was occupying the porch so she leaned against a white wooden pillar, the cup of punch in her hands.

_Nice night. Would have been nicer if Blink were here _Rebecca thought miserably. The temperature slowly dropping by the minute but thankfully the wind stayed the same. _Stupid wishes. I knew they wouldn't come true_. She heard the door opening and, thinking it was Lorelai, Rebecca didn't bother to turn around.

"Lorelai, I told you, I'm fine. Go back to the party, I'll be there in a minute."

"So I'm Lorelai now? Ouch!" a voice joked from behind her. She thought it was Jack; that sounds like something he would say. But then the voice laughed…Rebecca knew that laugh. She whirled around and her eyes instantly went wide.

"Blink?" she breathed. "You're back?"

"Only for Christmas. Well don't just stand there, Becca, give me a hug!" he said. Rebecca put the now empty cup on the ground and walked to Blink briskly, threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her back and they both embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years.

_I wish I could stay like this forever _Rebecca thought as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Blink sensed that she wasn't going to break away anytime soon, so that's how they stood for the next few minutes. Plus, Blink was enjoying it.

When they did break away, Rebecca was speechless.

"I'm sorry I haven't called. I've just been so busy trying to settle in and find a job and get back to school that I haven't had time to call _anyone_." Blink apologized.

"It's okay, that's kind of what I figured. So how's the Big Apple?" she joked.

Blink laughed. "It's great. Noisy at night, crowded in the day, but other than that it's amazing. I can walk to work from my Dad's apartment in Manhattan."

"Your Dad lives in _Manhattan_?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Yep, right near Times Square!"

"He must be loaded!"

Blink smiled. "No, he knows a realtor in that area and she gave him a really good deal. I was lucky that it had an extra bedroom, otherwise I'd be looking for my own place."

"Well, wouldn't you want that? I mean, isn't that why you moved in the first place?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"That is what I want eventually, when I go to college and stuff. But for now I'd rather live with my dad. Plus it's Manhattan! I mean, how many of our friends can say that they've been there?" Rebecca opened her mouth to reply. "And mean it?" Rebecca's mouth closed. "Aha, that's what I thought!"

"Oh shut up." Rebecca shoved Blink playfully and he caught her arm and pulled her close to him. She cast her eyes up, for he was about her height, if only a few inches taller, and locked them on his. Blink's gaze lingered down to her lips and, unexpectedly, he bent down and kissed her. Rebecca was so surprised that he did this, she was lost…until about ten seconds later when she just gave up and gave in. "What just happened?" she asked when they pulled away.

"We kissed."

"I know that but I meant…," she sighed. "I don't know what I meant."

"_Should _it mean something?"

"Yes! It means, or at least I thought, that you liked me because I sure as hell like you." Rebecca gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Blink grinned.

"You like me?"

"Yeah. And more than a friend, that's for sure. I mean, like, on the verge of loving you-" Rebecca suddenly stopped and put her hand to her mouth again. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so inclined to tell him everything?

"No, no, go on. I promise I won't laugh at whatever you tell me." Blink urged.

"Well, I mean, I like you a lot. I can't really love you, well actually I can, but I'm just not _in _love with you. This isn't a movie where you can just go throwing those words around, I don't believe in that. I don't believe in a lot of things, in fact-"

"Okay, now you're just rambling." Blink interrupted, grinning. Rebecca sighed again.

"I don't know why. But I can't help it! I've never told anyone this! I think that kiss must have knocked me off balance or something."

"I've never told anyone either."

"About what?"

"That _I _like _you_."

"Oh. So…is that why you came back? To tell me?" Her heart suddenly started pumping a lot faster.

"Well…yeah. I mean you really don't think I flew from New York for no reason, do you? I flew down here to see _you_. To tell you how I feel because I didn't want to do it over the phone," Blink said, taking Rebecca's hands in his. "I meant to tell you before I left but things got in the way and I ran out of time." Light flurries of snow started to fall but neither of them noticed.

"Why not over the phone? I would have been just as happy." Rebecca said cheerfully. Blink didn't smile as his eyes bore in to hers, a look of seriousness crossing his face.

"To do this." He took Rebecca's chin, tipped it up, and kissed her again, slowly and more passionately than before. Her eyes closed and she leaned in to the kiss, the snow falling steadily all around them.

"Blink, it's snowing!" Rebecca whispered excitedly when they broke apart, glancing over his shoulder. Blink turned and sure enough, the ground was beginning to blanket with perfect white powder. "I can't believe it came true." she continued to whisper.

"What?" Blink asked as he put his arms around Rebecca and they stared at the falling snow.

"The girls and I were at the mall today and I put in some quarters in the Salvation Army bucket. I made two wishes and they came true."

"What were they?"

"Well, one, I wished for you to come back. I didn't specify the reason, just that you would come back. Two, I wished for it to snow." Rebecca explained, smiling. Blink smiled in return and figured he probably shouldn't mention that Lorelai begged him to come down and tell Rebecca about his feelings. Once he agreed she and Jack paid for his airfare. Why ruin her excitement? Blink put his head next to Rebecca's so he was close enough to her ear.

"We'll be miles apart, I'll keep you deep inside, you're always in my heart." he whispered. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. How ironic that they're favorite band's lyric fit right now.

"nice choice." Rebecca said. Blink kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Becca."

"Merry Christmas, Blink."

* * *

**AN: Ending is crap. I wanted it up though because it's now 1:15 in the morning and Christmas Eve! I rushed the ending and it shows but oh well. Don't flame me if I got the information about Alabama wrong. I don't live there and I don't know if it can snow. I live in Texas so it's almost impossible for it to snow here. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm gonna take some time off from writing to spend some time with my family. I'll pick it back up after New Year's. Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year! ((blows party horns and waves little flags)) FIESTA! **

**PS - Ten points to whoever can guess who sings that lyric. If you've already read this before I re-uploaded it, your vote doesn't count :p**

**Dreamless-Mermaid**


End file.
